


Im richtigen Moment

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [52]
Category: Tatort
Genre: 120 Minuten Sommerchallenge, Boerne Is Comforting, Gen, Male Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fill, Tatort Münster, Thiel Is Hurting, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Die Kollegen kommen im richtigen Moment, im letzten Moment.</i>
</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/144854.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Im richtigen Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Sommer-Challenge: h/c – Mißbrauch/Nötigung  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Freundschaft, h/c  
> Länge: ~ 500 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 45 Minuten.  
> A/N: Sehr introspektiv mal wieder. Und nichts explizites, keine Angst.  
> 

***

Er findet nicht mehr heraus, wie ernst die Drohung gemeint ist. Die Kollegen kommen im richtigen Moment, im letzten Moment. Es ist nichts passiert. Nur ein paar blaue Flecken und eine Platzwunde an der Augenbraue. Es ist nichts passiert. Und trotzdem rasen die Gedanken in seinem Kopf. Was hat er getan, um ausgerechnet das zu provozieren? Und im gleichen Moment _Was für ein Unsinn_. Wie oft hat er das schon Opfern von sexueller Gewalt gesagt – sie sind nicht schuld. Sie sind nie Schuld. Es liegt nicht an irgendetwas, was man getan oder gesagt hat oder welche Kleidung man getragen hat. Und es gibt auch nichts, was man anders hätte tun können. Außer natürlich, daß er diesem Kerl nie im Leben alleine hätte folgen dürfen, ohne Rückendeckung. Und sich dann auch noch dermaßen dämlich übertölpeln und überwältigen lassen. Aber das sind genau die Gedanken, die sich andere Opfer dann wahrscheinlich auch machen. _Opfer._ Der Begriff will irgendwie nicht in seinen Kopf, paßt nicht. Es ist ja auch nicht wirklich etwas Schlimmes passiert. Nur ein paar blaue Flecken. Und eine Platzwunde.

Er duckt sich unter Nadeshdas Hand weg, bevor sie seine Schulter berühren kann.

Es wäre lächerlich, sich mit anderen zu vergleichen, die wirklich Opfer geworden sind. „Nur eine Platzwunde“, sagt er zu Nadeshda. Und Nadeshda sagt nichts weiter, obwohl er am ganzen Körper zittert und sie sich vermutlich denken kann, daß noch mehr passiert ist. Sie dirigiert ihn an den Rand des Raums und sagt ihm, daß er sich hinsetzen soll. Daß der Arzt sich sein Gesicht ansehen wird.

Erst als er sitzt merkt er, wieviel Kraft es ihn gekostet hat zu stehen. Er lehnt sich an die Wand. Er braucht nicht wirklich einen Arzt, aber natürlich ist einer vor Ort. Standardprozedur bei einer bewaffneten Geiselnahme.

Und dann ist Boerne da und sagt, daß er sich das ansehen wird, und daß der Notarzt sich noch um den anderen kümmert, der beim Zugriff schwer verletzt wurde, und er fragt, was zum Teufel Boerne hier zu suchen hat, bei einer Geiselnahme, wo verdammt noch mal niemand etwas zu suchen hat außer den Polizisten, die dafür ausgebildet wurden. Und daß gar nichts passiert ist. Nur ein paar blaue Flecken. Und eine Platzwunde.

Er muß das mehr als einmal gesagt haben, denn Boerne sieht ihn sehr merkwürdig an. Boerne weiß auch, daß da mehr passiert ist. Boerne kann ihm ansehen, daß da noch etwas ist, und das letzte, was er will, ist daß Boerne davon weiß.

„Lassen Sie mich erst mal die Platzwunde ansehen“, sagt Boerne, und er läßt zu, daß der andere das Blut aus seinem Gesicht wischt und ein Pflaster übers Auge klebt. Ruhige, effiziente Berührungen und anders als bei Nadeshda ist das O.K.

Boerne sagt nichts weiter, aber er setzt sich neben ihn an die Wand, so nahe, daß er sich anlehnen kann.

„Wenn die Absperrungen geräumt sind, bringe ich Sie nach Hause“, sagt Boerne.

Vielleicht ist Boerne doch nicht der letzte, dem er erzählen wird, was nicht passiert ist.

* Fin *


End file.
